¿Que nos depara el destino?
by Tatiana Neko
Summary: Sucrette de la Fontaine es una chica originaria de Francia donde se crió hasta los 12 años, terrible fue que tuvo que mudarse dejando atrás a una triste chica y a un desconsolado chicos que simplemente no la podían olvidar... Luego de 5 años se vuelven a encontrar una maravillosa historia que no se deben perder :)


La vida diaria de Sucrette…

Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a la creadora de el juego amour sucré Chinomiko… La historia es totalmente original y se llevara a cavo en diferentes escenas y en algunos cap se desarrollaran eventos que transcurren en el juego es decir spoilers, también tendrá algunas escenas yaoi y escenas con lemon de la misma protagonista que es en este caso sucrette.

Como es sucrette: tiene el cabello lacio arriba y en las puntas rizado de un color blanco con destellos rojos un poco por debajo de la cintura, con los ojos de un extraño color violeta, y labios rosados, su estilo de ropa es uno rockero con accesorios que parecían provenir de la época victoriana que por alguna extraña razón se le veía genial.

Personalidad: Es una chica muy tímida y sensible escondida detrás de una faceta de chica cool, los únicos que llegaron a conocer esa personalidad suya fueron sus padres, su tía, sus amigas, y su ex quien la había rechazado para andarse con una chica fácil lo que le rompió el corazón por eso se escondió detrás de una barrera casi indestructible.

Ah si y en este fic ya paso lo de Debrah pero no quiere decir que los escenarios de los cap del juego no se efectuaran, al contrario solo omitiremos a ese personaje y veremos si agrego al ex de Sucrette? No se veamos como transcurre la historia para asi poder desenvolver mejor a los personajes y escenarios.

Capitulo 1: Una nueva vida, y en encuentro fugaz.

-Inesperadamente mis padres decidieron ir de viaje por el mundo debido a sus negocios, haciéndome dejar a mis amigos, mi casa, mi banda, decidieron dejar toda mi hermosa vida atrás para mudarme a Francia en la lejanía de un pequeño pueblo. Al llegar a una mansión (su familia como ya lo habrán notado es muy importante) la esperaba una señora muy normal con el cabello largo de color rosa y ojos del mismo color que los de sucrette, violeta, es una señora joven con buenas proporciones, y trabaja como dentista, (en secreto es dueña de una gran compañía de higiene bucal llamada Mistic xD). Era su tía llamada Artemia. (Ni idea de cómo se llama en realidad xD).

Artemia: Mi pequeña sucrette cuanto has crecido eres tan hermosa como tu madre y como yo me da tanto gusto de verte (dijo la tía aplastando a la pobre sucrette que aun cargaba las maletas).

Sucrette: Tía no puedo respirar y ya no aguanto las maletas (dijo su con una gota en la frente y dejando caer las maletas)

Tía: Lo siento hija mía, estoy tan emocionada de volverte a ver, vamos ve a ver tu nueva habitación.

-Sucrette empezó a subir por las escaleras hasta encontrar una gran puerta blanca con rosas dibujadas y su nombre escrito en blanco, Al abrir la puerta se encontró una gran habitación pintada de blanco con muchos pósters de bandas y una gran foto de la banda de sucrette (Su es la vocalista) en una de las paredes estaba dibujado un gran piano y partituras con muchas notas musicales en su habitación también tenia un gran piano y una guitarra, un gran armario llena de ropa al estilo de Sucrette, un gran sofá color negro con almohadones de color blanco, una mesa con varios asientos y lo mejor de todo una gran y hermosa cama con los bordes acolchados y sabanas ( cobijas ) de distintos colores con una gran variedad de almohadas de distintos tamaños y diseños, también tenia un baño dentro de esa enorme habitación que lo complementaba todo.

Su: Di un gran brinco sobre la cama me encanta esta habitación parece que mi tía pensó en todo (dijo Sucrette mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y bajaba apresurada ya que le quería agradecer a su tía por las atenciones).

T: Su mi pequeña por que ese repentino abrazo?

S: Tía solo te quería agradecer es hermosa mi habitación, y también te quería avisar que saldré un rato a conocer el pueblo, ¿Puedo?

T: Si mi querida, pero es mejor que regreses temprano mañana te espera un largo día en el instituto.

S: si tía no te preocupes.

-Sucrette tomo su reproductor y una de las copias de las llaves de la mansión y salio apresurada. Recorrió todo el pueblo escuchando las canciones que ella había escrito para su banda la canción se llamaba "Hasta los mejores días se terminan" era una canción de metálica, después de haber recorrido el pueblo en no mas de hora y media se encontró un hermoso parque, era un poco grande así que cualquiera se podría perder si no se da cuenta de por donde camina, Sucrette decidió sentarse es una de las bancas que se encontraba al frente de una hermosa fuente, se percato de que en esa banca había una libreta negra con el logo de una banda que ella conocía ya que fue a algunos de sus conciertos la banda se llama "Winged Skull" (Winged Skull enrealidad no es una banda existente), dentro contenía partes de lo que parecía una canción o tal vez un poema, pero si que era un poema que parecía haberse escrito en un momento de inspiración repentina sucrette dejo la libreta a un lado mientras escuchaba una ultima canción antes de retirarse para ir de nuevo a su casa ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba cruzando ese parque, cuando de repente escucho una voz que le hizo quitarse los auriculares que al parecer era un chico con un perro de raza beauceron, el chico tiene el cabello rojo, un estilo de ropa de rock y su camisa es de la banda "Winged Skull", El pero se abalanzo sobre Sucrette empezando a lamerle la cara y moviendo la colita.

S: eh… Calma cachorro (decía con la voz entre cortada por la risa que le provocaban las cosquillas de beauceron).

X: Hola pequeña no te había visto antes por aquí eres nueva en el pueblo no?

S: Si acabo de llegar hacer unas horas (decía Su mientras acariciaba al enorme can que parecía encantado con las caricias que esta le proporcionaba). A todas estas ¿Quién eres pelirrojo?

X: Yo soy Castiel pequeña… Pero antes de preguntar a alguien su nombre debes presentarte no crees PEQUEÑA. (Dijo el chico poniendo énfasis en la palabra).

S: Querido PELI TEÑIDO mi nombre es Sucrette. (Es obvio que a Su no le gustaba que le llamaran pequeña.

Castiel: Y como es que sabes que mi cabello es teñido Sucrette? (dijo el chico muy confundido ya que según el no se notaba).

Descripcion de castiel: Castiel es un poco difícil de tratar. No es fácil hablar con él o saber lo que piensa, pero en realidad es probable que sea una persona agradable.  
Le gusta: su guitarra eléctrica  
No soporta: recibir órdenes  
Signo del zodiaco: Leo

S: Jajaja pues tienes un mechón de cabello negro en la nuca (dijo muy divertida Su).

C: Mm. Debe ser por que hace mucho que no me tiño el cabello, Cambiando de tema es extraño que demonio se te acercara tan familiarmente a ti si nunca te había visto.

S. Mm… no se siempre me eh llevado bien con los animales especialmente los grandes como este hermoso can (dijo mientras frotaba las orejas de demonio y este agitaba fuertemente su colita que señalaba que estaba muy contento con los mimos que le daba la chica).

C: (por un momento al verla reír tan espléndidamente vi. como mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco lo que me hizo provocar un leve sonrojo pero gracias a su personalidad dijo algo que ciertamente enojaría a la chica) Cof cof… L-Lo siento tabla de planchar pero ya me voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

S: Q-Que? (grito su con su cara enrojecida por la furia ya que digamos que se enoja con facilidad) Quien te crees que eres para llamarme tabla de planchar eh? ¡CABELLO DE MESTRUCION!. Maldición no puedo creer que por un segundo me cayeras bien! (Dijo Sucrette empezando a recordar el comportamiento de su antiguo novio lo que le destrozo el corazón y grandes lágrimas empezaban a botar de sus ojos deslizándose por sus sonrosadas mejillas) Te Odio! (Dijo la chica con lo poco de voz que le quedaba por los sollozos).

El chico se quedo estático sin saber que hacer al ver esa chica llorando como si estuviera en un funeral, lo primero que le vino a su mente era abrazar a esa chica que soltaba un mar de lagrimas, Así lo hizo haciendo que la chica sorprendida por tal abrazo le dejaran de brotar las lagrimas no por que no estuviera triste, si no mas bien por que empezaba a sentir una gran calidez proveniente del chico y escuchaba los latidos desenfrenados que el chico emitía.

C: L-Lo siento Sucrette es que estaba un poco fuera de mis casillas y yo no quería gritarte, p-perdóname (Decía el chico con la voz entrecortada) (Que me pasa normalmente yo no me disculparía pero por que me siento así con esta chica que acabo de conocer?)(Decía el chico que no comprendía la situación que el mismo había ocasionado).

S: N-No es nada Castiel además yo se que no fue tu culpa, si no mía ya que tome demasiadas confianzas con tigo, además no te preocupes por haberme visto llorar es solo que cuando gritaste recordé algo que yo quería olvidar. (Dijo la chica zafándose del abrazo y disculpándose mientras acariciaba la cabeza de demonio quien parecía muy preocupado).

Pov. Lysandro.

Lysandro: Estoy casi seguro que había dejado mi libreta en este parque pero no la logro encontrar donde estará?(dijo el chico preocupado esperando que alguien le regrese su libreta sin haberla leido).

Escritora del fic: Ah si chic s les dejo la descripción de Lysandro xD aunque creo que la mayoría ya la sabe no? Pero de igual manera la diré xD

Lysandro es un chico educado de tez blanca y cabello blanco con las puntas teñidas de negro, tiene sus ojos bicolores uno de color verde y el otro de color miel, se viste de una forma muy peculiar ya que parece salido de la época victoriana y se comporta como un caballero (por lo que tal vez esta Sucrette que es toda una loquilla le llamara de alguna forma o un apodito).

Lysandro tiene un aspecto muy particular que asume perfectamente. Es bastante misterioso y no habla demasiado, con lo que no es nada fácil entablar una conversación con él. Su signo zodiacal es Escorpio. No soporta a las personas que juzgan con solo mirar a alguien y no soporta a las chismosas es decir chic s si quieres tener un buen lovometro con el no lean su preciada libreta están advertid s. xD.

Bueno Chicos/as asta aquí dejo el primer cap aun no lo eh terminado dependiendo de ustedes lo sigo. Ya saben todo esta en sus manos.

Bueno a además la descripción de mi fic del principio ya saben la parte donde dice que va a haber yaoi lo dejo a su elección es decir elegirán a un par de chicos que hagas yaoi les parece?.

Bueno Chic s asta aquí dejo el primer cap aun no lo eh terminado dependiendo de ustedes lo sigo. Ya saben todo esta en sus manos.

Bueno a además la descripción de mi fic del principio ya saben la parte donde dice que va a haber yaoi lo dejo a su elección es decir elegirán a un par de chicos que hagas yaoi les parece?.

Envien sus reviews es mi primer fic así que no sean duros con migo vale?


End file.
